Just you to Be mine
by Ringuu
Summary: Rin, tsundere. Len, spice. Dieciséis años de por medio y una convivencia diaria con sentimientos que los confunden, aunque Len tiene claro lo que quiere.    RinxLen / MikuxLen / RinxKaito
1. Abreme la puerta

Como siempre, después de una rigurosa y peligrosa expedición para introducirse en la zona de los dormitorios masculinos, la rubia aporreó la puerta con el número #114 gritando animadamente.

-¡Leeeeeeeeeen! ¡Abre la puerta o la tiro abajo de una patada, tienes que ayudarme con los deberes!

A pesar de la "amenaza", su ánimo era bastante bueno, aunque con aquellos gritos todos sus esfuerzos anteriores por ser silenciosa y esquivar a los prefectos de las habitaciones quedaban reducidos a la inutilidad.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Len suspiró. Ya la esperaba, a fin de cuentas ella iba cada día, a la misma hora. Pesadamente se levantó y arrastró los pies hasta la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró a su impaciente hermana, que daba golpecitos al suelo con la punta del zapato.

-¿Podrías dejar de armar tanto escándalo? Además, creí que sabías de sobra que está prohibido que vengas a los dormitorios masculinos. ¿Quieres que vuelvan a castigarte?-Cuestionó él, arqueando una ceja. Allí, en el refinado internado en el que sus padres les habían encasquetado a ambos, estaba terminantemente prohibido la intromisión de las chicas en el área masculina y viceversa.

-Está bien, está bien, ¡no hay ningún problema, estoy segura de que nadie me verá!-Insistió ella, y cada día tenían la misma conversación.-Bueno, entonces, ¿me ayudarás?

Len suspiró otra vez y la hizo pasar a su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Entretanto, Rin se sentó frente a la mesa de estudio de su hermano y dejó su cuaderno encima, pasando las hojas en busca de la tarea que le habían encargado hoy en clases.

Su hermano ya sabía que tarea tenían (pues iban a la misma clase), es más, ya tenía preparados sus deberes para dejar que Rin los copiara. Len se asomó por el hombro de Rin para ver como esta pasaba las páginas de un cuaderno lleno de garabatos, pero de repente vio algo que no le gustó ni un pelo.

-¿Qué es eso?

Agarró el cuaderno a pesar de que ella intentó impedírselo y encontró otra hoja más llena de garabatos, lo cual habría sido completamente normal para el chico de no ser porque aquellos garabatos eran diferentes a los que ella solía hacer.

-¿Corazoncitos? ¿"_Rin y Kaito_"…?-Él se giró para mirarla con una ceja alzada-¿Qué es esto, Rin?

-¡Devuélveme eso!

La rubia se apresuró a recuperar su libreta, totalmente avergonzada. La apretó contra su pecho con fuerza, no sabía dónde meterse.

-¡Yo no escribí esto, seguramente fue alguna amiga! Además, ¡no me eches nada en cara, es normal que a mi edad me interese por estas cosas!

Excusas, excusas, excusas. Cuando el nerviosismo te invade, es bastante difícil decir algo con coherencia, y ya de por si Rin era una mala mentirosa.

El menor de los gemelos, que actualmente era más alto que ella con diferencia y era perfectamente confundido como el mayor, frunció el ceño molesto. Se acercó mucho al rostro de su hermana, tal como si estuviera vacilando para besarla. Qué tontería, ¿no? Dos hermanos jamás podrían unir sus labios. Por eso se podía interpretar como un gesto únicamente para que ella le prestara atención.

-¿Y si te digo…-Murmuró él- que ese chico no vale nada? Hace poco se acostó con Meiko, la profesora de matemáticas. Y se rumorea que se ha acostado con varias más.

A Rin esto le sentó como un puñetazo en el estómago. Su admirado Kaito no podía ser así, ¡en absoluto! Él era dulce, amable y comprensivo. Ella llevaba detrás de él desde que, sin querer, se chocaron en los pasillos y ella lo primero que hizo fue pegarle una patada por chocarse con ella. Lo que pasó después es otra historia, pero ambos se volvieron muy cercanos. Y la rubia no dudaba en defender a su querido peli azul.

-¡Kaito no haría algo así, estoy segura de que estás mintiendo, los rumores no tiene porqué ser ciertos, y creo firmemente en que él es un buen chico! Y… ¡y no te acerques tanto! S-Siempre pareces un pervertido actuando así.

Pero a su hermano esto no le agradaba ni un poco. Años conviviendo con Rin y aún no toleraba tener con ella este tipo de conversaciones que eran el pan de cada día.

-¿No quieres creerme? Vale, puedes verlo tu misma.-Se separó de ella y se giró hacia su ordenador portátil, trasteando entre las carpetas y documentos en busca de la imagen incriminatoria.-Ah y, Rin. No parezco un pervertido, lo soy.

La miró y le guiñó un ojo, lo que hizo soltar un gruñido a la mayor. Ella sabía perfectamente que su hermano era un pervertido, y nada la molestaba más. Un rato después, Len chasqueó la lengua y la llamó con un suave "Acércate".

Rin observó la pantalla del ordenador y pudo ver fotos de Kaito y Meiko besándose, metiéndose mano descaradamente en los aparcamientos. Estaban algo borrosas, pero ella reconocía a la perfección las dos figuras demasiado juntas. Se quedó de piedra.

-¿Quién te ha… pasado esas fotos?

-Alguien.

Ella agachó la cabeza, sintiéndose decepcionada y rota.

-Supongo que da igual, de todas formas sé que él no podría haber estado interesado en mi… nunca.-Gimoteó un poco. A veces estaba demasiado sensible, y aquella era una de esas veces.

En seguida el cuerpo de Rin fue rodeado por los brazos de Len con cariño, pero este, sin que ella pudiera verlo, sonreía con picardía. Había mentido, había trucado las fotos, había abusado de la ciega confianza que su hermana tenía puesta en él. Pero no le importaba demasiado si así conseguía alejarla de ese molesto tipo.

-Shhh. No te preocupes, Rin. Tú eres demasiado buena para él, así que no debes pensar más en ello.

Acarició el cabello de la chica para calmarla, y disfrutó del abrazo. Rin ya tenía dieciséis años, y cabía decir que su carácter estaba más difícil que nunca: se avergonzaba más de la cuenta, no se dejaba abrazar y se pasaba el día pegándole patadas o codazos en el estómago a la gente. Por esa razón últimamente eran contadas las veces en las que ella se dejaba abrazar.

La nombrada, por su parte, hacía esfuerzos por no echarse a llorar por una tontería así. Quería desahogarse, sí, pero odiaba llorar delante de los demás, quería hacer creer a todos que era más fuerte de lo que en realidad era.

-Yo estaba decidida a… a confesarle mis sentimientos un día de esto, aunque en realidad no estaba segura de lo que sentía –Ella río con amargura y luego subió la cara para mirarle, pero a Len ya lo había dado tiempo de sobra para cambiar esa sonrisa maliciosa y poner cara de preocupación.- Por favor Len, quédate hoy conmigo, no quedes con-…

En ese momento el teléfono móvil del gemelo masculino sonó, y Rin refunfuñó algo en voz baja cuando él se levantó para cogerlo. Una voz estridente y chillona habló en cuanto él activó la llamada:

-¡Len-kun! Te he llamado porque quería recordarte que hemos quedado esta noche en los jardines, no llegues tarde o tendré que castigarte.-Soltó una risilla juguetona-

Rin no tardó ni un segundo en reconocer esa voz: Miku Hatsune, odiosa chica un año mayor que ella, con más pecho, más alta, más alegre, más… todo. Y además, actual novia de su hermano.

-Miku, preciosa…-Él respondió con una voz cargada de seducción, y pareció olvidarse de la presencia de su hermana en la habitación, o quizás lo hacía a propósito; ver a su querida Rin hecha un manojo de celos le encantaba.-No te preocupes, no lo he olvidado. Aunque… ¿castigarme? Quizás me deje caer por allí más tarde de la hora.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-Gruñó Rin, alzando la voz lo suficiente para que Miku también pudiera oírla a través del teléfono.- ¡Estábamos teniendo una conversación y esa estúpida nos interrumpa!-No la soportaba, simplemente no la soportaba.

-¡Oh, vaya! Se escuchan gruñidos de fondo, ¿está por ahí Rin, Lenny?-Miku volvió a soltar otra risita, disfrutando de su manera tan _inocente_ de burlarse de la rubia. Ella tenía una actitud un tanto extraña, incomprensible, y había cierto asunto que la hacía guardar rencor a la mayor de los gemelos Kagamine.

Pero esa misma rubia que tanto rencor despertaba en una peli verde se hartó, su paciencia era mínima. Le quitó el teléfono a su reflejo masculino y tomó aire para chillar justo antes de colgar:

-¡LA CITA QUEDA CANCELADA!

Estaba furiosa, y al otro lado de la línea Miku se resintió del dolor en su oído izquierdo.

Len volvió a formar una sonrisa con algo de maldad, y de repente acorraló a Rin contra la pared de la habitación.- ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido hacer eso? ¿Qué piensas hacer para recompensarme por la cita perdida?

Pero por el tono de voz que usaba, no parecía molesto. En realidad, él ya esperaba que actuara así, y pensaba sacar partido.


	2. Aléjate de mi

"_Len volvió a formar una sonrisa con algo de maldad, y de repente acorraló a Rin contra la pared de la habitación.- ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido hacer eso? ¿Qué piensas hacer para recompensarme por la cita perdida?_

_Pero por el tono de voz que usaba, no parecía molesto. En realidad, él ya esperaba que actuara así, y pensaba sacar partido."_

-Yo... ¡s-solo he hecho lo que tenía que hacer, esa bruja peli verde ha llamado en el peor momento, por lo que no tengo porque recompensarte, así que deja las tonterías ahora mismo y aléjate!-Graznaba una y otra vez una nerviosa Rin que luchaba por estrujarse a sí misma contra la pared para así separarse del rubio que la tenía apresada.

Pero él no se apartaba a pesar de la notoria incomodidad de ella. Es más, se divertía.

-¿Y si no quiero? Papá y mamá llegan en media hora, ¿recuerdas? Así que piensa rápido en cómo vas a recompensarme o lo haré yo.-Amenazo, sin dejar de sonreír.

Rin se sorprendió.

-¿¡Papá y mamá vienen hoy! ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?-En realidad si se lo dijo, pero lo olvidó. Sus padres aparecían de vez en cuando para reunirse con sus hijos, pero se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en viajes de negocios. Era e precio a pagar por tener una vida de _lujo_.-¡De...debería ir a arreglarme ahora mismo, quítate, t-tengo que ir a mi cuarto! ¡Y deja de insistir, no te recompensaré con nada, ya tendrás ocasión de quedar con Miku en otro momento!

Después de hablar, Rin se dio cuenta de que esa idea no le gustaba, pero si así conseguía apartarle... No se apartó ni un centímetro, ni siquiera los forcejeos de ella parecían poder hacerle retroceder, y eso que ella alardeaba desde siempre de tener una gran fuerza. Para su desgracia, Len no solo se había desarrollado en aspecto, ahora tenía más fuerza física que ella.

-Me gusta cuando las chicas se ponen así. –Río un poco- Si te lo dije, pero seguramente aquel día ni siquiera estabas prestándome atención.-Se acercó su oído, causando que la mayor se tensara- Y me tomaré mi recompensa…-Tras decir eso, aprovechando la forma en la que ella estaba inmovilizada, la _besó_ en los labios.

-¡Ngh!-Rin abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa y forcejeó con más ímpetu, revolviéndose. Un pequeño lapso de tiempo después, Len se separó de ella.

-Quedan 20 minutos para que lleguen-Anunció como si nada.

Ella tartamudeo un poco y luego _plaf_, le pegó una cachetada a su gemelo.

-¿¡Pero qué haces, idiota! ¡Soy tu hermana y…!-Su ira se desvaneció y miró al suelo.- Y… es odioso que me hables así. ¡Como si yo fuera una de esas estúpidas chicas que te ligas cada día, y yo no soy como ninguna de ellas!-Sabía a la perfección como le hablaba a sus 'amigas', y la frase "_Me gusta cuando las chicas se ponen así_" era más que conocida por la rubia.

Agarró la mano de Rin, un poco descontrolado. Claro, ¿cómo iba a mantenerse calmado cuando probaba los dulces labios que tanto anhelaba de su amada?-El hecho de que seas mi hermana me gusta más.-Explicó con morbo, carraspeando después.- Es broma. Sé que no eres como ellas, si no tu ya estarías… -Len miró de reojo su cama y se calló, no quería volver a recibir otra bofetada- …Mejor vete a arreglar.

Cabreada como estaba, el cuerpo de ella temblaba de ira. Llevaba meses mordiéndose la lengua, pero aquello se pasaba de castaño oscuro. -Len, ¿con cuantas chicas has _estado_?-La pregunta era clara: ¿con cuantas chicas se había acostado su hermano? Era la mayor preocupación de ella.

Len sonrió otra vez y Rin adivinó que respondería con una de sus bromas pesadas, pero le detuvo antes de que amenazara con agotar su paciencia, otra vez.

-¡Déjate de bromas, te estoy preguntando en serio! ¡Es muy frustrante saber que mi hermano se ha tirado a yo no sé cuantas chicas, es horrible y me hace sentir muy mal! -Y de nuevo, la frustración amenazaba con hacerla llorar. Él, al ver esto, no se contuvo y volvió a abrazarla.

-No me he acostado con nadie aún. He tonteado con varias, me he enrollado con alguna, pero no he llegado a hacer _eso_.

Se sintió sorprendida, pero sobretodo aliviada. No entendía porque la tranquilizaba tanto saberlo, pero daba igual ahora. Subió la cara para mirarle directamente-¿De verdad nunca has…? ¿Pero porqué? Seguramente habrás tenido oportunidad con muchas, y creí que Miku y tu…

-Muchas querían, pero las he dejado con el calentón. Ganas no me faltan, pero sé esperar.

El alivio pasó a ser confusión en ella.-No te entiendo, ¿A qué se supone que esperas?

Se separó de ella, deshaciendo el abrazo y alejándose un poco, con cautela.

-Nada, son cosas mías. Ahora deberías ir a vestirte o no te dará tiempo.

Se quedó observando a su hermano en silencio, pero cayó en la cuenta de que él tenía razón y se dirigió hacia la perta con rapidez.-¡Ostras, tienes razón, tengo que irme, volveré luego!-Rin corrió a su cuarto para cambiarse, sin cerrar la puerta de la habitación de Len al salir.

El rubio, a solas, suspiró y se llevó una mano a las sienes. La había besado, y deseaba seguir haciéndolo. Con el paso del tiempo, cuando todo el cariño que sentía por su gemela se transformó en algo más poderoso, comprendió que el resto de los detalles daban igual. Ella era la mujer a la que quería poseer, y fueran o no hermanos eso no cambiaría. Pero no esperaba que Rin viera las cosas como él.

La oportunidad perfecta para desahogarse apareció. Justo en ese momento, Miku irrumpió en la habitación. Con una sonrisa traviesa, golpeó la puerta con los nudillos para avisar de su presencia, aunque la puerta estuviera abierta.

-Nee~ Len-kun, le he dicho a Luka que no iría de compras hoy con ella, me apetecía verte y me ha preocupado que tu hermana colgara de esa forma.

Len se acercó de súbito, cerró la puerta y estampó sus labios contra los de la chica. Miku correspondió, acariciando el rostro de _su_ chico.

-Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes por ella…-Dijo él cuando se separaron.

-Está bien, está bien. Pero, ¿sabes? Quizás debería aprender a controlarse un poco. A veces es imposible creer que de verdad sea tu hermana. -Len ocultó la expresión molesta mientras Miku se encogía de hombros como si fuera la víctima en todo eso- De todas formas da igual, he venido para que adelantemos la cita que teníamos planeada.-La peli verde se inclinó y volvió a besarle, pero esta vez empezó a empujarle hacia la cama. Len simplemente se dejó.

Miku se agachó, llevando las manos hasta el pantalón de él para desabrocharlo. Él se estremeció, a ella le gustaba conseguir de esa manera que Len se olvidará de Rin por un tiempo, pero de repente... Rin abrió de un portazo rezumando alegría.

-¡Leeeeen! ¡He terminado de arreglarme! ¿Has visto que bien me queda esta camiseta que…-Se quedó de piedra al ver el panorama, y en seguida se sintió arder en furia- ¿Qué… estáis… haciendo?

El llamado se subió la cremallera, enrojeciendo de vergüenza (lo cual también era escaso últimamente).-¡Rin! ¿¡Por qué no llamas a la puerta!

La culpable de todo eso, cierta señorita con dos largas coletas, sonrió con picardía y habló como si toda la situación no fuera con ella-¡Oh, Rin-chan! Verás, tu hermano y yo solo estábamos pasándolo… "_bien_".

Rin Kagamine, sin decir una palabra más, se dio la vuelta y se marchó de la escena. Estaba tan frustrada que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para cabrearse en condiciones. En cuanto cruzó la esquina de los pasillos, empezó a correr. No lloraba, no tenía expresión alguna.

-No debiste decir eso. -Len miró enfadado a Miku, y después corrió a buscar a su hermana.

La que se quedó sola en la habitación suspiró con tranquilidad, se tiro boca arriba en la cama de su novio y rió. Según Miku, Rin se lo merecía. Esa rubia plana le había quitado lo único que le interesaba de verdad, porque lo percibía cada vez que veía al dueño de su corazón, cierto peli azul, hablar con un nivel extremo de dulzura sobre la kagamine.

Len no lo sabía, pero la realidad de su mentira estaba más arrebujada de lo que creía. ¿Cuál era entonces la realidad? Quien sabe.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios de la autora:<strong>

**Bueno, ¡gracias a todos por la calurosa bienvenida a mi fic! Estoy muy contenta por esas reviews recibidas, ¡me hacen muy feliz y me animan a continuar!**

**Te~ehe. Por cierto, ¿sabeis quien sabe la realidad? ¿Eh, eh? -**se señala**- Oh, oh, espero que os guste el lemon, porque aquí no faltará.**


	3. Fiebre, dolor, juego

**Comentario de la autora:**

**Esta vez he decidido poner los comments antes del capitulo porque hay algo que me gustaría decir ~ Es simple: sin reviews no tengo ánimos para continuar la historia.**

**Así que me gustaría responder a ~LawrenceLawliet que ha sido quien ha dejado review en cada cap. Actualizo cada vez que recibo reviews 3! Y sobre el lemon~ En el siguiente capitulo lo tendreis completamente.**

* * *

><p>"<em>-No debiste decir eso. -Len miró enfadado a Miku, y después corrió a buscar a su hermana.<em>

_La que se quedó sola en la habitación suspiró con tranquilidad, se tiro boca arriba en la cama de su novio y rió. Según Miku, Rin se lo merecía. Esa rubia plana le había quitado lo único que le interesaba de verdad, porque lo percibía cada vez que veía al dueño de su corazón, cierto peli azul, hablar con un nivel extremo de dulzura sobre la kagamine._

_Len no lo sabía, pero la realidad de su mentira estaba más arrebujada de lo que creía. ¿Cuál era entonces la realidad? Quién sabe."_

Alcanzar a Rin no fue tarea difícil para su hermano, que la agarró del brazo para detenerla.

-¡Suéltame, t-te he dicho que tengo cosas que hacer, he visto suficiente! ¡Lo sabía de antes, pero ahora lo he confirmado, no eres más que un estúpido puto que se dedica a tirarse a todas las chicas, me asquea que me toques!-Gritaba ella, exaltada. Sus palabras tenían crueldad y dureza, pero todo era producto de los celos por haber visto a Miku y a Len de esa forma tan horrorosa.

Él se sintió dolido y por eso mismo no la soltó.-¡No es cierto! ¿Por qué no te paras a pensar un poco? No soy capaz de…

-¿Qué no eres capaz? ¿¡Qué no eres capaz! ¿¡Y qué narices hacías ahí dentro con Miku, Len, eh! ¡Porque yo creo que es bastante obvio lo que estabais a punto de hacer!

No sabía cómo hacer comprender a su hermana. Puedo que lo último si fuera cierto, pero… ¿Es que no se daba cuanta? ¡Todo era culpa suya, suya y de nadie más! ¿No se daba cuenta de cuánto le tentaba?-No, Rin, no es cómo crees. Puede que hubiera pasado algo, pero no lo que tú crees, yo… Se me ha roto la cremallera del pantalón y no es por nada, pero tú no sabes coser.-Mantuvo la mirada de su hermana fija en la suya, y con la mano libre bajó hasta la cremallera ya nombrada y la rompió de un tirón. Mintió, y era la segunda vez que engañaba a su hermana en el día.

Ella frunció el ceño, no le creía. No le creía pero aún así… quería creerle, y ponerse una venda sobre los ojos para esquivar un poquito más el hecho de que Len le perteneciera a aquella chica. Titubeó y se mordió el labio inferior.-Entonces… ¿eso es lo que pasó, de verdad? –Fingidamente, su mirada se iluminó, pero en seguida volvió a enfurruñarse.- Pero eso no quita que sigas saliendo con esa peli verde.

Len suspiró y le revolvió el pelo a su gemela, aliviado.- Nee, no es tan mala como crees. Si la conocieras, podríais llegar a ser buenas amigas.

En respuesta, hizo un gesto de indignación. -¡Sí, claro, y después dejaré de suspender matemáticas! Venga ya, esa chica es horrible ¡No me explico por qué todos la aprecian tanto! Pero... aún hay algo que quiero preguntarte... -Lo miró- ¿Tienes pensado hacer... 'eso' con Miku algún día? -Apartó la mirada después de preguntar, no avergonzada, si no entristecida-

El rubio rió, totalmente de acuerdo con ella. Rin no aprobaba matemáticas fácilmente.-Bueno, no lo sé… En verdad no entra en mis planes. Ya te lo dije, estoy esperando a alguien especial.

Con un tono más emocionado del que debería, ella respondió un _"¿En serio?" _y el asintió.

-Q-Quiero decir...-Comenzó la chica- uhm... haz... haz lo que quieras con eso. –Se sentía confusa consigo misma por no saber porqué debía tranquilizarse al saber todo esto. Después, lo miró y sonrió tímidamente- La verdad es que m-me alegra oír eso...

Notó lo contenta que se puso su hermana por lo que había hecho, o mejor por lo que _no_ había hecho aún. No pudo evitar querer meterse con ella.-Espera, tú has dicho… lo que quiera, con quien yo quiera. ¿Me dejas?

-¡No! -Respondió alterada automáticamente- ¡E-Es decir, no... no... no me importa! ¡Eso es, me da completamente igual! -Asintió con nerviosismo, pero luego agachó la cabeza y jugueteó con sus dedos, enfurruñada- ...N-No quiero que lo hagas aún.

A Len le gustaba la situación cada vez más. No comprendía del todo la actitud de su hermana, pero quería seguir metiéndose con ella, nunca se cansaría. Por eso se apegó a la cara ajena con una sonrisa extraña.-¿Y si te digo… que ya sé con quién quiero hacerlo?

Se sonrojó por la cercanía, pero sufrió de un retortijón en las tripas el escucharle. -¿C-Cómo que ya sabes con quién quieres hacerlo? ¡P-Pero si acabas de decir que aún no lo harías! –Porque daba por hecho que se refería a Miku aunque antes negó que lo haría con ella- ¡Si lo haces con esa peli verde te odiaré toda mi vida!

La sonrisa traviesa del rubio se ensanchó. Tomó ambas manos de ella y las subió por encima de su cabeza, impidiendo que pudiera moverse del sitio, pegándose a ella.-¿Quién está hablando de Miku?

El rubor en las mejillas femeninas aumentó al recordar como la había besado antes. Sin embargo, se quedó inmóvil, obediente, sin oponer resistencia a estar _en manos de su hermano_.-P-Pues es obvio, ella es tu novia y... y... –Se apresuró a buscar una excusa para soltarse- Le-Len... p-papá y mamá no tardarán en llegar.

Len pasó la lengua por el cuello de su hermana y llegó hasta su oído, donde exhaló su aliento sobre la oreja de ella y habló en voz baja.-Pues no era en Miku en quien pensaba. Es una lástima que estén a punto de llegar. –De repente, la soltó y retrocedió un paso hacia atrás- Tan solo no te resfríes, deberías ponerte una chaqueta o algo, con esa ropa pillarás un resfriado. No lo hagas… o tendré que cuidarte otra vez.

Ante los mimos que recibió, no pudo evitar soltar un gemidito, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza por la vergüenza. Su mente se nublaba. Cuando la soltó, el peso de todo le cayó encima y se cabreó. Se sintió utilizada, confusa, ¡toqueteada por su propio hermano! Y lo peor, dejada con las ganas.-¡Eres un idiota, no quiero saber nada de ti!-Le pegó una patada en la espinilla y se marchó hacia los aparcamientos, donde sabía que sus padres acudirían a recogerlos.

Ella se marchó y Len, adolorido, se sobó la espinilla. Pero había algo que le dolía más, y es que se había exaltado al escuchar el intenso suspiro de la mayor. Era increíble la facilidad que tenía Rin para hacer que su hermano se 'animara'.

Regresó a la habitación, encontrándose a Miku perfectamente sentada en su silla de estudio, con las piernas cruzadas y varios botones de la camisa desabrochados, había tenido tiempo de sobra para prepararse para la vuelta de Len en su ausencia.

-Miku,… lo siento, pero mis padres llegaran en diez minutos y tengo que encontrar a Rin.-Dicho esto comenzó a cambiarse los pantalones delante de ella, aquellos que llevaba tenían la cremallera rota. La '_hinchazón_' en la entrepierna del rubio no pasó desapercibida por la otra.

-Uhm, está bien. Pero es una lástima que nos hayan interrumpido y,… Oh, vaya, veo que a ti también te ha afectado quedarte a medias.-Fingió sorprenderse, completamente segura de que aquello era gracias a ella y a su toqueteo. Río con esa risita suya que tantas malas intenciones guardaba y se acercó a él.-Pero no te preocupes, en diez minutos da tiempo a muchas cosas.

La puerta del cuarto quedó perfectamente cerrada y esta vez nadie interrumpió a la pareja. Y en diez minutos exactos, tal y como había dicho la peli verde, ambos salieron 'presentables'. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho Miku allí dentro para hacerle un favor a su querido Len? La respuesta era simple: felación.

Cada uno fue por su camino, y él dirigió sus pasos hacia los aparcamientos, donde tuvo la suerte de ver que su hermana había tomando, por una vez, la decisión de no esconderse en algún sitio, que era lo que solía hacer. Estaba sentada en el borde de la acera, abrazándose el cuerpo a sí misma, tiritando. Una pequeña ráfaga de viento pasó… -¡Atchís!- y ella estornudó. Pero su orgullo no le permitía ponerse la simple chaqueta que tanta falta le hacía, todo fuera por llevarle la contraria a Len.

Al verla hacer esto, el gemelo de la chica la abrazó por la espalda. -Nee, onee-san, tienes frio…-No era una pregunta, si no una afirmación.

Rin se revolvió, y se zafó del abrazo por la fuerza. Ahora era incapaz de afrontarlo después de todo lo que había ocurrido en una sola tarde.-¡Y-Yo n-n-no tengo frio, nada de eso! ¡Estoy perfe… per… A-Atchis! Perfectamente, ¿ves?

Él pensó que los estornudos no eran nada, ella seguía tan enérgica como siempre. Optó por reírse.- ¡Ja ja ja! Eres muy graciosa, onee-san, sigues comportándote como una niña pequeña. Pero no hagas tonterías o de verdad te resfriarás.

En ese momento un coche que parecía bastante caro se introdujo en los aparcamientos y paró frente a Rin y Len.

Desganado, Len suspiró.-Vamos… hoy toca cena familiar, y todo porque mañana vuelven a marcharse. ¿De verdad creen que estando con nosotros una vez al mes consiguen algo?-El motivo de su cabreo se debía básicamente a Rin: recordaba como en el pasado ella lo había pasado mal por la falta de atención de sus padres, por tener que pasarse la vida con distintas canguros.

Pero no tenían más remedio que obedecer, al fin y al cabo seguían siendo sus padres.

…

Horas más tarde, cuando la madrugaba se acercaba, el coche volvió a frenar y los dos gemelos fueron dejados frente a su casa, pero después el coche arrancó y se marcho. La noche había transcurrido con normalidad, con Rin enfurruñándose, con todos riéndose… Len solía mantenerse callado para no soltar alguna desfachatez.

Len se adelantó y abrió la puerta de la casa que sus padres habían adquirido por aquella zona. La habían comprado para cuando tuvieran oportunidad de vivir cerca del internado de sus hijos, pero la casa casi siempre estaba vacía.-Las damas primero…-Murmuró esperando a que ella pasara.- y siento lo de antes.

Ella simplemente pasó al interior de la casa. -Déjame en paz, hmp. –Pero ella se paró en medio del pasillo y apoyó la espalda contra la pared.-Espera,… ¿Sabes dónde están las pastillas? Creo que tengo un poco de fiebre, no me siento del todo… bien. B-Bueno, no es como si me hubiera enfermado o algo, es solo que… uhm…-Pero no tenía fuerzas ni para excusarse en condiciones, puede que fuera por la leve fiebre que le había entrado.

Su hermano la miró con enfado, se lo había avisado una y mil veces y para variar ella no le había hecho caso, pero tampoco le echaría nada en cara, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como cuidar de su querida hermana. La cogió en brazos como a una princesa y la llevó hasta su cama. Ella se quejó cuando la cogió así, avergonzada, pero tampoco empezó a revolverse para soltarse.

Le trajo un vaso de agua y la pastilla que había pedido, y Rin se las tomó.

-Rin, estas sudando… Podrías ponerte peor, así que lo primero es quitarte esa ropa.

Nuevamente ella intentó negarse.-V-Vale, sal de aquí, lo haré yo sola… -Intentó reincorporarse, pero no pudo. El cansancio tampoco la ayudaba.-O… o podría llamar a alguna amiga para que me ayudase…

Él la ignoró y comenzó a desvestirla hasta dejarla en ropa interior, concentrándose únicamente en que entrepierna no despertara. Pero era tan difícil… ella estaba demasiado vulnerable. Se sentó en la cama y se colocó detrás de Rin, apoyando el cuerpo de ella contra su espalda y abriendo las piernas para que se quedara sentada, ella había cerrado los ojos.-Hay otra forma de quitarte la fiebre, si te sube aún más la temperatura con cuidado podrías curarte… ¿quieres curarte pronto, no?

-S-Sí quiero…-asintió débilmente, aunque no terminó de entenderle. Respiraba con la boca entre abierta y tenía un sonrojo permanente que no desaparecía por la fiebre: irresistible.

La mente de Len era un laberinto. La idea que se le había ocurrido para 'bajarle la fiebre', cumplía todas sus fantasías, y a la vez era estúpida y arriesgada. Estaba decidido a conseguir a Rin costase lo que costase, y si quería hacerlo aquella era la oportunidad que estaba esperando. Abrazó el cuerpo de ella y el verdadero juego comenzó.

* * *

><p><strong>Otras cosas: Si tanto hablo de lemmon, ¿porque no he sido más explícita con Miku y Len? Justamente por eso, porque es un fic RinxLen y porque a mi esa pareja no me convence, me resulta dificil juntarlos!<strong>


End file.
